


Roadhouse Morning

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is sent to wake Jo up to get ready for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadhouse Morning

He knows why Ellen sent him to wake her up, but that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it. She’s always like this when the summer is over and school starts up again, and with the way he sleeps Ash can’t really blame her. When you live at a bar it’s easy to stay up late and sleep in even later, but unlike him, Jo also has to go to school. 

Ash holds his breath as he knocks on her bedroom door. It’s really not fair, Ellen sending him in like this but he knows she’s already up at the bar, dealing with the delivery truck, and doesn’t have time to drag her daughter’s stubborn ass out of bed. A groan from the bedroom tells him that Jo is at least semi-conscious and Ash opens the door slightly, peeking inside. He clears his throat, trying to let her know that he’s there. 

Jo is sprawled out on her bed with a pillow over her face, her alarm clock unplugged and halfway across the floor. Ash grins. Clearly that plan didn’t work. He sighs and walks into the room, placing his foot against the mattress and pushing, shaking the bed. Jo whines and mutters something unintelligible into her pillow. Ash frowns and takes the pillow away. Jo whines even louder, burying her face in the mattress. 

Ash crosses his arms and stares at her for a minute, thinking. He has an idea, and a tempting one at that, but the consequences merit consideration. Is it worth it? 

Yeah. It’s worth it. 

Ash grins and yanking the covers off the bed, giving Jo a good solid smack on the ass, and dashing for the door. Jo’s hollering as he scurries down the hall assures him that yeah, she’s up now, and she’s not going back to sleep. He can only hope that she’ll stop screaming at him long enough to realize that she’ll be late for the bus. Then Ellen can deal with her when she gets home.


End file.
